Love Can Be Anyone's Game - The Beginning
by DaxusKnight
Summary: A new twist on the story we have all grown to love. Being a teenager who just learned what love was is hard, just imagine how hard it would be if you had to attend Konoha High while figuring out your emotions and how you feel about someone you never thought you'd be with in a million years... Lets hope our blond hero can handle this or it just might end in heartbreak if he can't
1. Disclaimer

All characters used in this FanFic are solely owned by Nobuhiro Watsuki and Masashi Kishimoto. This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing except for the story itself and any OCs that may appear... **A/N Mature Language contained within**


	2. The Party

As the gentle rays of the morning sun seeped through the crack in the curtains hung by the window of the darkened bedroom, the occupant of the bed was slowly awakened by the annoying scream of the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand a few inches from where the bed stood. Reaching a weary hand over to the mechanical menace to shut it off, 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki groaned in frustration as he pulled the covers back over his head as he felt the urge to stay in bed wash over him as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Knowing that he had to get up for the day ahead he slowly began prying himself from the comfort of his bed as he sat up at the edge and looked around the room lazily tousling his blond locks as he yawned loudly, stretching away the effects of a late night of gaming from his teenaged frame. Getting off the bed he slowly trudged his way towards the door as he walked out of the room clad only in his boxers as he made a beeline for the kitchen to start the coffee machine, sighing in frustration with himself as he stumbled over his shoes from yesterday which had been dropped in the middle of the living room as he made his way towards the stereo system he had set up in the entertainment stand

Hitting play on the music box he cranked the volume before turning to head for the bathroom door which was right next to his bedroom, all the time bobbing his head as Bounce by Timbaland featuring Missy Elliot, Justin Timberlake and Dr. Dre came over the speakers and began filling the apartment. Smiling widely as he entered the bathroom the blond boy peeled his boxers off and showered while he sang along; finishing his shower a short time later he walked into his room as he began toweling off before getting dressed in a pair of dark blue Levi jeans and a black t-shirt with the words 'GOT RAMEN?' scrawled on in white bold letters on the front of it. Sighing contently as he walked out of the room the smell of a fresh pot of coffee wafting through the apartment filling his senses as he shuffled around the one bedroom flat picking up a few loose items of clothing strewn on the floor. Bobbing his head to the current song – Good Kisser by Usher – he tossed the bundle of clothes and shoes into his room before going back to the kitchen where he grabbed the carton of milk and some leftover Ramen from the fridge before popping the latter into the microwave. Pouring himself a cup of the sweet Columbian blend he added the right amount of milk to the coffee and stirred it slowly savoring the smell of it

Retrieving the noodles from the electric appliance he smiled to himself as he sat around the table to begin his meal as the thoughts of the day ahead began flowing through his mind, but his thoughts were soon reined in as the sound of someone knocking at his door interrupted his reverie. Making his way towards the door he stopped at the stereo and turned it down before peeking through the peephole to see who it was just as Sasuke had started pounding on the door from the other side and began yelling angrily

"Open the damn door you blond jackass." Smirking gently the blond shook his head and began opening the door but stepped back as he felt it being pushed as the onyx haired Uchiha walked in "What took you so long?" Snapping at Naruto the boy marched into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee for himself

"Be nice Sasuke." Sakura smiled gently at the blond who she had stopped to give a hug as she saw the look of frustration on his face "Good morning Naruto, just ignore Sasuke he just mad about the speeding ticket he got on the way over here from the Anbu." Hearing this the Uzumaki boy closed the door shaking off the whole thing

"Morning Sakura, sleep well?" Smiling gently Naruto walked with the pink haired girl to the table as Sasuke poured her a cup of coffee as well

"Eh, so so." She shrugged gently as she took the cup and sipped slowly from it as the warmth of the liquid filled her as Naruto finished his meal

"So Naruto," Sasuke chimed in after a few moments of silence "Are you coming to the party tonight or what?" The mention of the party had Naruto's mind drift as he tried to remember whose party it was tonight "Oh for fucks sake Uzumaki, you are so absentminded sometimes." Getting up from the table Sasuke began rinsing the mug he drank from then Sakura's one

"Its Hinata's sweet 16 party," Sakura added after a moment realizing that Sasuke was not shooting one the blond a frustrated gaze "And she's been asking especially if you're gonna be there." She teased, seeing the blond blush slightly at the mention of this as he got up and began washing up the items he used, seeing the blush as well Sasuke smirked gently as he headed for the door

"We'll take that as a yes then."

"Maybe, I don't know." Glancing up at the clock he noted the time "Anyway, we gotta go or we're gonna be late." Walking out of the kitchen the blond headed for his room where he put on a pair of black and blue Converse and grabbed his backpack

Turning off the stereo and the lights as they made their way out of the apartment, he closed the door with his keys before following the duo towards the stairs to begin their journey towards their school. An hour later the trio pulled into the parking lot of Konoha High with Sasuke and Sakura in the Uchiha's black on black Aston Martin DB9 while Naruto was on his black Honda Interceptor motorcycle. Parking as the bustle of schools' attendants moved about the parking lot, some chatting with their friends, other's heading into the school while some just sat idly outside in the quad lounging before classes. Making their way into the school Naruto headed for his locked along with Sasuke when he noticed that Sakura had joined Ino and TenTen who were now – along with the pink haired female – ogling the Uchiha as they always did first thing in the morning

"Hey Sasuke," Gesturing to the small congregation down the hall he smirked "Seems you got your fan club all in one place." Chuckling gently Naruto gently nudged the black haired youth in the ribs playfully as he stuffed his pack inside his locker and closed it

"What a drag." A voice sounded from behind them as Shikamaru – who had just joined them – looked over at the girls giggling like the ultimate fan girls, turning to the boys he sighed gently "They fawn over you every day and yet you keep stringing them along."

"So what Shikamaru?" Chouji chuckled as he walked up to them munching on a bag of potato chips "It's not Sasuke's fault they're blinded by the Uchiha charm." At this the trio looked at the young man before they all burst into laughter and began making their way to class

Class seemed to drag on forever as Naruto plopped his head down on the desk and sighed heavily, Sakura who noticed this gently nudged him before Kakashi-sensei had turned around to spot him

"Now who can tell me why Konoha is different from the other villages?" His words fell on deaf ears as half the class were zoned so far out of their minds that they didn't eve care for the lesson anymore. Stretching gently Sasuke looked out the window at the girls' track team and smiled gently as they ran passed the window

"Psst hey Sasuke." Kiba whispered softly as he leaned over to the onyx haired boy "You coming to the party tonight?" The question prompted the Uchiha to look around at Naruto who by this time was slouched so far in his seat he seemed almost invisible

"Yeah, and so will Naruto and Sakura." Smiling at this answer Kiba pulled away just as the bell rang signaling the end of class much to the relief of the class and a overly tired Naruto

"So what did Sasuke say?" Strolling out of the classroom Shikamaru reluctantly pulled his bag over his shoulder as he looked back at Kiba, Chouji and Lee who were walking behind him but turned his attention back to the hall as he felt the slight tug of someone pulling his sleeve

"Ummm, Shi – Shikamaru-kun, is – I mean will Naruto be at the party?" Hinata stood with her head lowered as she twiddled her thumbs gently, shyly waiting for an answer

"Yeah, and so will Sasuke and Sakura." Chortled Kiba who had pushed his way to the front of the group

"Th – thank you." Turning on her heel she walked off leaving the boys there chuckling to themselves before making their way to their next class

The second class for the day was Naruto's favorite – Gym – and right before lunch too so he could work up a hearty appetite. Standing before Shino who had his hands shoved into his pockets, the blond rushed forward leaping into the air he tried a round house kick which Shino dodged and countered with an axe kick which Naruto avoided narrowly

"Man Shino," Naruto panted as he stood hunched over looking at the boy in front of him "You are good." Smiling gently Naruto attacked the brown haired Aburame boy again and got thrown to the ground when Shino sidestepped the attack and swept the blonds' legs from beneath him


End file.
